The Duke-UNC Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center is a well-established and vitally important statewide resource. The goals of the Center are to: (1) Foster and carry out basic, translational, and clinical research both locally and in collaboration with other Comprehensive Sickle Cell Centers in order to provide significantly improved treatments and ultimately a cure for sickle cell disease. This application presents 1 inter-center collaborative trial, 2 additional clinical research projects, 1 translational and 3 basic science proposals; (2) Support career development of young investigators in sickle cell disease research by establishing a Scholar program that builds on our excellent record of minority investigator recruitment; (3) Continue to develop state-of-the art patient service materials, help support effective community-based programs, and assist in coordination of evidence-based state-wide activities that benefit all sickle cell patients in North Carolina; and (4) Directly provide clinical care to our 1388 pediatric and adult patients that translates the best current models of care and treatment for sickle cell disease into clinical practice, while offering such patients the opportunity to participate in ongoing research. The Duke-UNC Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center with its 4 components (Administrative, Clinical, Patient Service Cores, and Scholar program) functions as a virtual Center through the scientific leadership and direction of its Director, Dr. Marilyn Telen. Dr Telen reports directly to the Dean of the School of Medicine at Duke and enjoys support from senior leadership at both institutions including Dr. Eugene P. Orringer as UNC Site PI. The research project, core, and clinical service leaders comprise the Internal Advisory Group. Interactions with other Center investigators occur regularly through an ongoing series of conferences, meetings and retreats. An External Advisory Committee is proposed. Outreach is accomplished through community-based clinics, the NC Sickle Cell Syndrome Program, and partnership with governmental agencies. The Center draws both on our strong tradition of sickle cell research and our state-of-the art research and clinical resources at both institutions. Of particular note to this application is our ability to translate science from the bench to the bedside - based both on our expertise in clinical research and our history of successful participation in many multi-center trials.